


Mustang vs. Oikawa: Dummy Thicc Battle to the Death

by rowboatintheocean3



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Short, Short One Shot, im so sorry lmfao, thicc oikawa, thicc roy mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowboatintheocean3/pseuds/rowboatintheocean3
Summary: I think the title says enough.
Kudos: 2





	Mustang vs. Oikawa: Dummy Thicc Battle to the Death

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never actually watched haikyuu and i dont know how volleyball works

He (oikawa) does a strike with his absolute dumptruck, and the ball sends ripples through the voluptuous ass fat before ricocheting at full velocity over the net. The referee almost calls him out for foul play, but he can’t bring himself to say anything because he’s in awe of Oikawa’s colossal ass.

After his perfect strike, he runs on the court, his ass ferociously jiggling and bouncing with each enthusiastic step. His beautiful asscheeks, creamy with sweat yet concealed under his blinding blue shorts, clench together firmly in anticipation for the next play.

Oikawa’s ass is perky with confidence. After all, he and his dummy thiccness are champions of the court. He looks his opponent in the eyes only to see....

oikawa stumbles back, startled. His once perky ass floppily droops with fear. On the other side of the net.. could that possibly be...?

The only person to rival oikawa in thiccness..

Thicc Roy Mustang. 

Oikawa could feel his lucious asscheeks quivering in fear. Roy Mustang walked towards the volleyball net, his absolute dumptruck knocking down each of his teammates in his wake. Roy didnt need his flame alchemy.. Nay, his asscheeks were enough. And then Roy Mustang killed the absolute shit out of oikawa ba da bing ba da boom the end moral of the story is thicc thighs save lives


End file.
